Sunshine and Light
by NatsumiHyuuga
Summary: Mana yang harus kau pilih? Cinta pertama yang hilang dari sisimu atau orang yang selalu berada di sisimu seraya mencintaimu?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunshine and Light

"Aku… takut ia akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak ingin dia marah padaku."

"Kau tidak perlu sedih, ia tidak marah padamu, Natsu."

"Semoga saja begitu."

"Kalaupun begitu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, kota Magnolia tetap sama seperti biasanya. Tetap ramai, selalu penuh kesibukan, dan tentu saja… Fairy Tail Guild.

Bisa dilihat, seorang gadis muda berambut blond yang indah, sedang berjalan dengan riangnya. Rambutnya yang tertiup angin membuatnya seperti sebuah tirai kuning yang bercahaya. Serta aura yang bercahaya terang, membuat gadis bermata coklat madu itu seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang turun ke bumi untuk berrmain-main di dalamnya.

Seolah-olah… ia terlalu bosan bermain di dalam surga.

Ya, gadis ini bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang celestial spirit mage yang juga merangkap sebagai anggota Fairy Tail Guild.

Sesampai di Guild, tanpa basa-basi Lucy masuk ke dalam Guild. Di dalamnya, ia bisa melihat berbagai anggota Fairy Tail yang lain menyapanya. Tapi, ia tidak melihat tim-nya. Matanya berkeliaran menelusuri berbagai sudut di Guild. Tapi, si rambut pink dan rambut merah tidak Nampak sedikitpun.

"Mira-san, kau tahu di mana Natsu, Erza dan Gray?"

Bartender itu menoleh kearrah Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Mereka mengambil ssebuah misi tadi pagi. Pagi-pagi sekali bersama Lisanna." Lucy terdiam. "Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Mirajane.

"Mereka sudah berjanji akan mengambil misi bersamaku untuk membantu melunasi sewa apartemenku!" Mirajane tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil gelas kaca tinggi bening yang cantik dan menuangnya dengan milkshake vanilla kesukaan Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa merebahkan kepalanya di meja bar. "Kurasa… aku akan ditendang keluar dari apartemenku kali ini…"

Melihat kesedihan Lucy, Mirajane menunjuk mission board.

"Seingatku, di situ ada sebuah misi yang mudah dengan jewel yang banayak. Lebih baik kau segera mengambilnya, Lucy." Mirajane tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Lucy yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan yang bersinar-sinar.

"Arigatou, Mira-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAH! Aku lupaa!" teriak Natsu Dragneel –fire dragon slayer-. Erza, Lisanna dan Gray menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Apa yang kau lupakan?" Tanya Erza dengan suara , tidak ada satupun yang terlupa dalam perjalanan pulang dari lokasi misi. Belum kunjung Natsu menjawab, Erza sudah menjitak kepalanya. Seperti yang sudah diperingatkan, jangan membuat sang Titania menunggu.

"Kalau orang idiot sepertimu tentu saja bisa lupa segalanya. Bahkan bisa saja kau lupa namamu sendiri, ashbrain"

Erza langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju Gray dan memelototi yang bersangkutan sampai-sampai Gray lupa melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Ya, Gray langsung keder begitu ditatapi oleh death glare-nya Erza.

"Seingatku kita tidak melupakan apapun, Natsu."

Natsu menggeleng cepat menanggapi pernyataan Lisanna. "Ada yang kita lupakan. Sepertinya… Lu-..."

Saat itu juga, Erza, Gray, -terutama Natsu- langsung diam mematung. 'Kita… melupakan Lucy…'

"AYE! KITA MELUPAKAN LUCY!" teriak Happy yang tiba-tiba muncul dari acara memancing ikannya. Kali ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa Natsu harus menghadapi Erza kedua. Jujur saja, Lucy yang sedang marah sangat menakutkan. SANGAT MENAKUTKAN!

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang juga. Aku merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Lucy."

"Heh, kau akan kena ganjarannya, idiot."

"Diam kau, snowflake!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini, Lucy sedang mengerjakan misinya sebagai seorang waitress di sebuah kafe mengenakan bunny girl suit berwarna pink. Didalam hatinya, ia mencerutuki Natsu dan kawan-kawan karena melupakan dirinya. Bukannya ia tidak bisa menuntaskan misi berhadiahkan 20.000J, tapi…

Dia merasa tersisihkan sejak kembalinya Lisanna. Ia senang karena Lisanna telah kembali, sehingga Mirajane dan Elfman menjadi lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun, ia akan merasa bahagia apabila sahabatnya merasa bahagia pula.

Tapi tetap saja, dia merasa terpojokkan. Belum lagi tim-nya yang lebih mengingat Lisanna. Terutama… Natsu. Lelaki itu hanya menyapanya dengan senyum biasa setiap pagi. Sedangkan kepada Lisanna, ia langsung merangkul bahu animal take-over mage itu dengan akrabnya.

"Mereka melupakanku… Natsu juga melupakanku…"

Merasa air matanya akan keluar, ia langsung menghapusnya. 'Aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal semacam ini! Lebih baik kau kerjakan misi ini dengan semangat! Yeah!'.

Diambilnya nampan kayu bulat dan menaruh dua gelas jus di atasnya beserta lasagna pesanan pelanggan lainnya. Ketikaia berjalan ke meja nomor5, ia melihat pasangan yang begitu mesranya. Menyaksikan adegan mesra,Lucy langsung ingin menangis. Ia ingin agar suatu hari dirinya dan Natsu bisa seperti itu.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, aku harus menuntaskan misi ini secepatnya! Aku masih ada satu misi lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUUUCYYYY!"

Natsu dan Happy segera menghambur masuk ke dalam Guild. Mereka segera mencari-cari si rambut kuning.

"Natsu, Happy, Lucy sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi. Jadi, lebih baik kalian menunggunya sampai minggu depan." Tukas Cana.

"…."

"Lucy? Misi?" Happy menanyakannya lagi seolah-olah tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Lucy. "kenapa misinya sampai satu minggu lamanya?"

Cana menghela napas. "Mana ku tahu, yang jelas, dia mengambil 2 misi. Misi yang pertama sebagai waitress selama 2 hari saja."

"Lalu… apa misinya yang kedua?"

Cana cuma menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Akhirnya, Natsu dan Happy mendatangi Mirajane. Mereka tahu pasti, Mirajane pasti tahu misi apa yang diambil Lucy.

"Mira, kau tahu misi apa saja yang diambil Lucy?"

"Hmmm… kalau tidak salah, dia mengambil misi sebagai waitress selama 2 hari, dan…" Mira tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air mukanya juga langsung berubah menjadi… bersalah? Merasakan rasa bersalah Mirajane, Natsu menghentakkan tangannya di atas meja bar.

"KATAKAN PADAKU, MIRA! MISI APALAGI YANG DIAMBILNYA?"

Seluruh Guild segera menjadi diam mendengar teriakan penuh emosi dari Natsu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Lucy. Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Lucy? Bagaimana kalau dia terluka parah? Bagaimana kalau…

"Tenanglah Nat-" si rambut merah ini mencoba untuk menenangkan Natsu, tapi…

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG? DIA BISA TERLUKA TANPA ADA AKU!"

"Natsu, kurasa kau benar. Aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya untuk mengambil misi 'itu', tapi dia bersikeras melakukannya."

"Misi apa?"

Mira berdiam sejenak. Mira sudah berjanji kepada Lucy bahwa dia tidak akan membocorkan tentang misinya kali ini, apalagi kepada Natsu. Dengan berat hati, bartender ini membuka mulutnya.

"Lucy… Lucy…" Mira menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia menegakkan badannya. "Lucy mengambil misi selama 4 hari untuk mencari dan menangkap para penyihir tahanan yang kabur dari penjara penyihir."

"**APA? "**

Kepanikan kini melanda para peri. Erza, Gray dan yang lainnya segera menuju ke pintu masuk. Mereka akan menyelamatkan Lucy kali ini! Erza dan Gray merasa sangat bersalah. Gara-gara mereka melupakan Lucy, sampai-sampai Lucy terpaksa menjalani misi berbahaya sendirian demi melunasi biaya sewa apartemennya.

"**STOP!"**

Mereka semua mendapati Natsu yang telah terbakar amarah berada tak jauh dibelakang mereka. Semua anggota Guild kini menatapi Natsu.

"Cukup aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya. Kalian semua, tunggu Lucy di Guild."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia keluar dari dalam Guild. Tanpa di ketahuinya, seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna putih menarik tangannya. Natsu tidak menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Ada apa, Lisanna?"

"Tidak, aku cuma ingin bilang… hati-hati, dan…"

"Dan?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau… khawatir pada Lucy-san, bukan?"

Dragon slayer api ini terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia sangat khawatir pada Lucy. Kehadirannya sangat penting baginya. Wajahnya, rambut berkilau miliknya, aura bercahaya yang berpendar, dan… senyum penuh perasaan miliknya.

"Aku… takut ia akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak inginnnb dia marah padaku."

Saat itu juga, Lisanna bagaikan digempur oleh tenaga yang sangat besar. Lisanna cemburu. Selama 2 tahun kepergiannya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak laki-laki yang dulu menjadi 'suami' baginya, akan berpindah hati kepada wanita yang lain. Ia merasa seperti seorang istri yang dikhianati oleh suaminya yang berselingkuh.

"Kau tidak perlu sedih, ia tidak marah padamu, Natsu." Ia memaksakan senyum tampil di wajahnya. Ia berharap, Natsu akan melihat senyum terpaksanya itu dan menanyakan: "Kenapa senyummu seperti itu?".

"Semoga saja begitu." Tapi tampaknya harapannya tidak akan terkabul. Natsu bahkan tidak tersenyum mendengar hiburrannya itu.

"Kalaupun begitu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Si Salamander cuma bisa mengangguk pelan.

_Terima kasih, Lisanna._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Bagus? Haaah… akhirnya selesai juga deh chapter satu…

Oke, jangan lupa review! Natsu gak bakalan mau update chapter berikutnya kalau reviewnya gak mencapai 3! :D

Review yaaaaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uwaaaaah! Gomen, minna-san! Natsu gak sempat bikin chapter 2 ini dengan cepat seperti yang readers mau. Dikarenakan: **_

_**Menunggu laptop baru #pamer hehehe**_

_**Ulangan kenaikan kelas**_

_**Otak mandet**_

_**Maaf juga karena di chapter yang pertama, alurnya terasa dipercepat. Ya gak? Gak ya? Oh… **_

_**Ah, sudahlah… Natsu juga mau ngebalas review-review dari:**_

_Mugi-chan: makasih review-nya~ maaf ya gak bias secepat yang diharapkan ^^ _

_NaLu hanami: makasih review-nya~ maaf ya gak bisa updet cepet _

_Neyta Minaira: makasih review-nya~_

_Scarlet Edolas chan: makasih review-nya ~:D_

_edogawa luffy: gomen! Gomen! Hontou ni gomen neee gak bias updet cepet-cepet! Nih, sudah Natsu buat chapter 2 yang panjaaang :D_

_roronoalolu youichi: makasih review-nya~ gomen ne gak bias updet cepet.._

_Sketsa Gelap: makasiih review-nya~ _

_**Okeh! Silakan nikmati chapter 2 ini :D**_

_**Fairy Tail is not mine, it's Hiro Mashima's sensei**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunshine and Light

"**Tidak ada pilihan lain. Natsu tidak akan datang…"**

"**Yosh! Arigatou, jii-san!"**

"**Apakah… apakah Lucy-san begitu berharga bagi Natsu?"**

"**Yah, Lucy adalah nakama bagi Natsu. Jadi, wajar saja dia seorang yang berharga"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fairy Tail, Guild memiliki banyak penyihir berbakat. Fairy Tail juga merupakan Guild yang ribut, dan pembuat masalah. Tapi, Guild yang terkenal akan keributannya kali ini tidak seperti yang dikenal.

Guild ini sangat hening –jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya-. Hanya terdengar suara-suara pelan orang berbisik. Anggota Guild ini cemas memikirkan nasib Lucy yang menjalani sebuah misi sulit tanpa didampingi 'bodyguard'-nya.

Ya, Lucy Heartfilia, sang penyihir selestial yang 'seharusnya' penyihir terlemah di tim Natsu pergi melakukan sebuah misi. Misi tanpa ada yang mendampingi, misi tanpa Gray, Erza, Happy… dan Natsu.

Bias dilihat seorang gadis berambut biru panjang ditemani seekor kucing putih, sedang duduk menaruh kepala di meja.

Air matanya menggantung di sudut mata. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kira-kira… ba-bagaimana hiks keadaan… Lucy-san sekarang ya? A-aku… hiks! Me-… Mencemaskannya". Wajah sang Sky Sorceress ini sangat menyedihkan. Kepalanya tersandar di meja. Rambut birunya menutupi setengah wajah manisnya itu. Air matanya meleleh jatuh ke meja, meninggalkan bekas tetesan air di situ.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Wendy. Natsu-san pasti segera tiba di sisinya."

Wendy semakin sedih mendengar perkataan Charle. Dia hanya takut_, kalau-kalau Natsu-san tidak sempat berada di sisi Lucy-san. _Baginya, Lucy sudah seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri.

"Wendy, Natsu pasti akan segera menyelamatkan Lucy. Aku yakin itu." Ucap Erza dengan yakin. Walaupun hati Erza terasa sedih dan cemas, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan memperlihatkan perasaan itu kepada Guild tersayangnya ini. Seberat apapun suasana, sebagai penyihir yang paling dipercaya oleh Master, ia harus bersikap tenang.

Charle mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataa Erza.

"Kuharap begitu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hosh"_

"_Hosh… Ugh!"_

_Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berlari terengah-engah. Rambut dan pakaiannya kotor akan lumpur. Tubuh penuh memar biru dan darah. _

_Gadis itu berhenti berlari. Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus seperti itu, ia duduk sejenak di bawah pohon lebat yang besar. Dijulurkan kaki mulus –yang kini sudah penuh lumpur- di tanah. Baju putih dengan desain garis biru di dada itu kini sudah kotor. Rok mini yang ia sukai pun telah robek pinggirannya. _

"_Mereka… ku-kuat sekali…"_

_Mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke pinggul, ia mengambil kunci emas –Leo- miliknya. Sambil tersenyum kecut, ia berkata; "Bahkan Loki pun kalah. Kenapa… aku lemah sekali?"._

_Melihat ke langit sore itu, ia segera berdiri. Ia harus melanjutkan lari sebelum malam tiba. Karena kalau tidak… _

_Penyihir-penyihir itu akan segera menangkapnya._

_Menghela nafas panjang, ia mengencangkan pita biru yang mengikat rambutnya di sisi kanan kepala. Matanya menunjukkan pemberontakan terhadap nasibnya kali ini. _

"_Tidak ada pilihan lain. Natsu tidak akan datang…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Permisi, apa kau pernah melihat gadis ini?"

Pemuda berambut pink ini menunjukkan sebuah foto berisi seorang gadis berambut blond bermata coklat karamel dengan senyum cerah berlatarkan matahari pagi. Siapapun yang melihat foto itu, pasti berpikiran bahwa gadis cantik ini seorang yang beruntung. beruntung karena memiliki paras yang cantik, dan beruntung karena…

"Oh? Apakah dia pacarmu, anak muda?" Tanya pria tua itu.

"Bukan, dia-…" Natsu tersipu mendengar pertanyaan pria tua ini. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil memajukan bibir.

"Sungguh gadis yang beruntung, memiliki pacar yang tampan! Kau pun rela mencarinya dari tempat yang jauh! Benar-benar romantic! Harold, andaikan kau seperti itu padaku. Oooh!"

Wanita tua itu memukul-mukul pelan lengan suaminya. Tawa riangnya memenuhi telinga Natsu. Sang suami pun tertawa sambil merangkul pundak istrinya. Menyadari Natsu yang sudah pergi menjauh, pria tua itu mengejarnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, ia pergi kearah selatan. Kejar dia, nak!"

Mengeluarkan toothy-grin ala Natsu, dia mengancungkan jempol kearah pria itu.

"Yosh! Arigatou, jii-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisanna dan Mirajane.

Kakak beradik _take-over mage_ –selain Elfman tentunya- yang sama-sama memiliki rambut putih dan bola mata sapphire yang indah.

Dua orang yang sama-sama bersifat _sweet and caring-person-type._

Dua orang yang sama-sama menyayangi Fairy Tail _Guild_ dan isinya seperti keluarga sendiri.

Dua orang yang sama-sama menyayangi Natsu.

Tapi, hanya salah satu di antara mereka yang menyayangi Natsu bukan sebagai keluarga pada biasanya. Gadis itu Lisanna. Dia menyayangi, bahkan _mencintai_ Natsu sebagai seorang lelaki.

"_Ne_, Mira-_nee_…"

"Hmm? _Nani_, Lisanna-chan?"

Lisanna diam sebentar. Melihat Lisanna diam, Mirajane mengelus pelan kepala adik bungsunya tersayang. "Ada apa, Lisanna?" Tanya waitress ini dengan lembut.

"Apakah… apakah Lucy-san begitu berharga bagi Natsu?"

Adik bungsunya menatap dengan nanar. Seolah-olah Lisanna akan meneteskan air matanya sebentar lagi. Sebagai kakak, Mirajane bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu maksud Lisanna bertanya seperti ini. ia tahu, Lisanna mersa cemburu. Tapi… jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan?

Jawaban bohong…

Ataukah jawaban jujur?

_Kalau jawaban bohong_. Bukankah hal yang buruk untuk seorang kakak menjawab dengan kebohongan?

_Kalau jawaban jujur_, maka jawaban itu akan menghancurkan hati Lisanna. Alasannya?

_Alasannya.. _Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Lucy dan Natsu tertarik satu sama lain. Tapi, mereka berdua terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Yah, Lucy adalah nakama bagi Natsu. Jadi, wajar saja dia seorang yang berharga"

"Bukan dalam artian seperti itu, Mira-nee…"

Bingung dengan tanggapan Lisanna, Mirajane segera menaruh orange juice di hadapan Lisanna. Gadis berambut putih pendek ini terkejut. Dilihatnya wajah manis kakaknya itu, dan ia tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou, nee-chan!"

Menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggul, _demon-take-over_ ini tersenyum lepas. _Mira-nee benar-benar cantik. Aku juga ingin tersenyum seperti itu saat Natsu kembali. _

"Sama-sama, imouto-chan. Kau tahu? Orange juice dapat memberimu semangat lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Langit menggelap, dan awan hujan terbawa angin. Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. _Hujan akan segera datang… _

Sambil berjalan di tanah tandus itu, Lucy memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tidak ada pepohonan sama sekali… yang ada hanyalah semak-semak. Tentu saja semak-semak itu tidak akan berguna melindunginya dari hujan.

Untung saja…

"_Lucky!"_

Ada sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang tampaknya masih digunakan. _Mungkin saja ada pemiliknya_. Pikir Lucy.

Tanpa menunda waktu, Lucy berjalan kearah rumah itu berada.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, menunjukkan seorang gadis keil dan seorang wanita tua berambut coklat pendek dengan mata crimson yang indah.

"Ara? Kau terluka, nee-san". Ucap gadis kecil yang juga memiliki warna mata merah itu.

Wanita yang sepertinya ibu dari gadis kecil itu menarik tangan Lucy untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Masuklah, ojou-san. Kau terluka." Wanita itu menutup pintu rumahnya dan mendudukkan Lucy di sebuah sofa usang berwarna coklat.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil air hangat dan antiseptic. May, jaga nee-san ini ya"

Gadis kecil bernama May itu memperhatikan Lucy dengan seksama. Tentu saja, si penyihir selestial ini merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu. Lucy mengeluarkan batuk kecil sebagai tanda kepada gadis cilik ini.

Bukannya berhenti menatapnya, gadis bernama May ini terlonjak kaget mendengar batuk dengan suara serak milik Lucy. Melihat si gadis kecil terkejut, Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Daijoubu, May. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kenapa kau berdarah onee-san? Kenapa kau membawa begitu banyak kunci? Apakah rumahmu banyak sampai-sampai kau membawa kunci rumahmu? Atau kau seorang penyihir? Ata-…" belum sempat May bertanya lebih banyak lagi, ibunya telah kembali dengan kotak obat dan sebaskom air panas.

"May, daripada kau menanyakan pertanyaan terlalu banyak, lebih baik kau bantu ibu membawa kotak obat ini.". May berlari kecil kearah ibunya. Summer dress milik May yang berwarna kuning cerah itu berlubang-lubang dengan banyak tambalan.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku merawat onee-san itu?" Tanya May dengan senyum lebar. Melihat sang anak yang tersenyum begitu cerahnya, ibunya mengelus kepala May dengan lembut. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, May."

Wanita itu menoleh dengan tersenyum. "Siapa namamu, ojou-san?"

Lucy terkejut. _Benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diri!_ Berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kaki lemahnya, Lucy membungkukkan diri.

"Lucy Heartfilia-desu! Maaf tidak memperkenalkan diri lebih cepat! Gomen!" wanita itu Cuma tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Lucy. Wanita ini memiliki senyum yang sama seperti putrinya, senyum bahagia yang menhangatkan rumah ini.

"Daijoubu, Lucy-san. Perkenalkan juga, putriku May, dan namaku Layla."

Penyihir selestial ini terdiam. Nama wanita ini… Layla?

_Layla…_

"Lucy-san? Ada apa?"

_TES_

_TES_

"I-ibu! Lucy nee-san menangis!"

Lucy tertawa kecil. Wanita ini sungguh mengingatkannya akan ibu tersayangnya. Nama yang sama, senyum yang sama, dan aura lembut yang dipancarkannya benar-benar sama.

"Mama.."

_Mereka tidak berkecukupan, akan tetapi senyum selalu ada di rumah ini. Rumah ini… hangat. _

_Seperti di Fairy Tail…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hoh, akhhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Gimana? Bagus gak? Kurang panjang ya? Hmmm…**_

_**Oke, di chapter 3 nanti, Natsu janji bakalan bikin chapter yang lebih bagus dan panjang.**_

_**Nah supaya lebih perfect lagi, review banyak-banyak yaaaa :D**_

_**Oke deh, segini aja ngocehnya.**_

_**Ingat ya, review!**_


End file.
